Recuperando o Amor
by Nina Starling
Summary: Pense, Sakura! Suna ou Kato? Gaara ou Sasuke? Ai meu Kami, vou morrer se o Kazekage continuar a me olhar desse jeito! N/A: Cap 7 on!
1. Chapter 1

Yo Minna! Estou reescrevendo os caps de Recuperando o Amor, concertandos coisinhas aqui e ali e apagando totalmente o meu relacionamento com o Itachi-baka u.u.

Sem mais delongas...

N/A: Disclaimer – Naruto e Firends (?) não me pertencem, caso contrário Sasuke já estaria morto, Akatsuki seria um grupo de dança e Icha Icha Paradise seria um disfarçado guia de como conquistar garotas lésbicas...

Cap 1.

Sakura observou atentamente de sua sacada o rapaz que caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

- Ano... O que ele está fazendo aqui...? - se questinou a kunoichi rosada enquanto voltava para a proteção de casa e trocava as roupas.

Sakura Pov,s

Desci as escadas com dois saltos assim que a campainha soou e abri a porta.

A figura loira vestida de laranja sorriu para mim. Um sorriso capaz de iluminar os cantos mais sóbrios de Konoha.

- Ohayou, Sakura-chan! - berrou me dando um abraço apertado que eu logo interrompi.

- Ohayou, Naruto. - respondi com um sorriso de igual iluminura.

- Viu quem está aqui? - perguntou deixando seu sorriso de lado e ficando sério.

- Sim... - murmurei. - O que ele esta fazendo aqui?

- Gostaria de saber, mas quem a Godaime chamou para informar foi você.

- Me acompanha até lá? - perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Hai, Sakura-chan! - o sorriso voltou, fazendo seus olhos da cor do céu ficarem brilhantes.

O Sol acabava de nascer e eu apreciei o vento pouco gelado que se fazia por ali.

Fizemos uma caminhada silenciosa até a torre da Hokage, no que Naruto me deu um alto "Ja ne!" e se foi sorrindo.

Suspirando antrei no prédio e subi as escadas até seu escritório. Bati na porta.

- Entre, Sakura.

Diante da confirmação de Tsunade entrei. O rapaz que eu esperava naquela sala junto com a Godaime estava acompanhado de outro que me surpreendeu muito.

Ignorei-o por enquanto, me dirigindo a Hokage.

- Shishou – Tsunade assentiu. - Kazekage-sama. - fiz uma reverencia ao ruivo que tinha avistado na manha.

- Sem formalidades, por favor. - sua voz rouca pronunciou, causando um leve estremecimento no meu corpo.

- Claro, Gaara-sama, gomenasai. - me virei para a ultima pessoa do recinto. - Sasuke.

- Hn. - "respondeu", recostado na parede oposta a mesa de Tsunade com os braços cruzados e expressão ilegível.

- Mandou chamar, Shishou? - perguntei voltando minha atenção a ela.

- Sim, Sakura. Não estamos com muito tempo e com sorte, hoje você já deixa Konoha. - é claro que depois das palavras suaves e ao mesmo tempo duras dela eu tinha que ficar surpresa, mas escondi ao máximo isso.

- Claro, Shishou.

- Há detalhes demais para explicar então vou te dar uma versão resumida do por que estarmos reunidos aqui. - Shishou colocou as mãos na frente do rosto, como se estivesse rezando e me deu um olhar sério.

- A Akatsuki planeja atacar Konoha daqui ha alguns meses para pegar o Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke agora é Kage de Katogakure.

- Perdoe a minha informalidade então, Hokage. - murmurei sem olhá-los nos olhos enquanto fazia uma breve reverencia. Sasuke assentiu, parecendo não ligar.

- Voltando... - Shishou continuou. - Com os repentinos ataques vamos precisar de ajuda.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? - questionei com a cabeça erguida.

- Sakura. - ela suspirou pesadamente. - Quero que entenda que preciso muito da sua ajuda neste momento.

- Certo.

Não, não estava nada certo naquele momento, principalmente depois de sua próxima pergunta:

- Você se compromete a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar, sendo minha pupila?

Acabei hesitando em responder "Hai", mas minha mente entrou em combustão com o turbilhão de pensamentos que invadiram minha mente receiosa.

- Ótimo, pensei que fosse ter que te obrigar.

Aquela frase não ajudou com minha auto-estima, mas não falei nada.

- Aceitando os meus termos, você estará ajudando a selar união com uma dessas duas Vilas. - explicou com paciencia e eu assenti. - E automaticamente te dou duas escolhas. Uma delas.

- Escolhas? Está me parecendo opções, mas explique-me melhor... - comentei – Escolher uma das Vilas para fazer o que, exatamente?

Shishou suspirou e o Kazekage, que estivera mantendo seu olhar distante todo esse tempo me olhou com curiosidade.

- Escolhas, Sakura. Para que eu traga para o Conselho o novo selamento de união entre nossas Vilas – ela se levantou, mostrando o poder que podia fazer você se encolher de medo em um canto e chorar até amanhecer. - Escolha um Kage, que será com quem vai se casar.

~x~

Tchadã, Minna!

É isso ai, um cap novo e repostado, bonitinho, para os meu leitores favoritos se deleitarem com ^^

Talvez eu demore um pouco para reescrfever o cap 2 pois estou ocupada com o Cap 14, GOMEM NE.

Espero que tenha gostado e lembrando que Reviews são sempre bem-vindas...

Ja ne, Minna.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou Minna, mais um cap pronto para vocês apreciarem, espero que esteja a gosto n.n

N/A: Disclaimer - Naruto e Friends (?) não me pertecessem, caso contrário Sasuke ja estaria morto, Akatsuki seria um grupo famoso e procurado de dança de rua e Tenten assumiria lesbianismo.

~x~

Recuperando o Amor

Capitulo 2

Com aquela frase, Tsunade realmente conseguiu me deixar chocada.

Controlei minha respiração.

- Sakura, eu sei que é dificil...

- Sabe mesmo? - eu não queria ter cortado ela, mas não me controlei.

Ela suspirou em resposta.

- Você pode escolher...

Juro que não queria tê-la interrompido de novo.

- Escolher? As únicas coisas que eu estou vendo aqui são opções, das quais de qualquer maneira eu vou ter que ficar. Seja querendo ou não. Escolha? - repeti irônica. - Não da minha parte, certo?

- Vou ignorar que me interrompeu duas vezes por que a situação é complicada. Quer que eu seja verdadeira? Aqui vai Sakura: Você e Yamanaka Ino foram escolhidas como melhores shinobis de Konoha e as mais favoráveis pelo Conselho para selar a união de casamento com as duas Vilas. Eu estou favorecendo você, te dando a primeira escolha e deixando Yamanaka com o que você não quiser.

Ela fez uma pausa. A primeira menção ao nome Yamanaka Ino e eu prendo a respiração.

- Está obrigando ela tambem?

- Não fale como se fosse minha culpa.

- Gomenasai, Shishou.

Mais um suspiro entediante da Godaime.

- Assim me decepciona, Sakura. Eu tinha grandes expectativas de você.

Algo profundo em meu peito se apertou, embora eu não tenha transparecido nada.

- Gomen ne, Shishou. - murmurei entredentes.

Kazekage-sama continuava a me olhar com aqueles olhos verde-agua que faziam com que o resto da sala sumisse assim que olhasse para eles.

Pelo menos era o que eu sentia.

- Você disse que está sem tempo. - comentei

Tsunade assentiu e eu tive que cerrar os punhos, controlando a minha raiva.

- Gaara-sama. - me dirigi a ele. - Será um prazer me casar com você.

O Kazekage assentiu e Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de trocar um olhar que eu não identifiquei com a Hokage.

- Com sua lisença...

- Pode ir, Sakura, você parte de noite. Naruto vai acompanhar você até Suna, mas não prenda-o lá. - a Godaime se levantou, parecendo, mais do que nunca, a preocupada vó que na verdade sempre foi. - Preciso mais do que nunca dele aqui.

E eu sabia que ela não precisava dele somente para fins políticos, mas sim pela necessidade de simplesmente tẽ-lo por perto. Saber que ele está bem.

Sendo assim, eu não precisava me preocupar com ele então.

- Hai. - fiz uma reverencia a ela e a Sasuke. Quando fui fazer a Gaara deixei que um sorriso tomasse conta dos meus lábios.

Aquilo ia ser muito interessante.

~x~

Yo Minna, ta curtinho, eu sei, mas o proximo vai estar maiorzinho, ok?

Beijos, com amor Nina ^^

PS: Lembrando que Reviews são lindas e importantes ta? *leva pedrada*


	3. Chapter 3

Omaeo Minna! Continuando o cap...

(Naruto & Friends (?) não me pertencem # xatiada HAHA, mas usando e abusando dos personagens, ja que poderia usar a Akatsuki como um grupo de Dança de rua e os ANBU seriam mendigos palhaços ò.ó Eles não fazem nada demais no Anime mesmo!)

~x~

Recuperando o Amor

Capitulo 3

Ok, isso não está acontecendo.

Eu definitivamente não estou arrumando minhas coisas para ir a Suna, definitivamente não estou ansiosa por ver Gaara-sama com uma nova visão e _definitivamente_ não estou nervosa por me casar com ele.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses malditos pensamentos.

- Sakura-chan!

- Estou ocupada, Naruto! – respondi arrumando roupas frescas para levar ao deserto na minha bolsa. – Pode entrar – coloquei cada coisa em devidos lugares na bolsa, onde sobraria espaço para alguns outros pertences.

Pertences que eu não deveria estar levando, pensei corada. Afinal, eu não precisaria de nada para impressionar o Kazekage. Embora ele fosse a pessoa que menos precisaria que alguem chamasse sua atenção. Espera... Eu não estou realmente pensando nisso, estou? (não respondam, leitores!)

Mas por que é que eu queria impressioná-lo? Estamos nos casando obrigatóriamente!

- Ta trancada! – Naruto gritou de volta e ouvi os barulhos da maçaneta rodando.

Suspirei.

- A janela, Naruto. - apontei, agora organizando os meus sapatos e partindo para os armamentos ninjas.

Ouvi as batidinhas na janela e fui abrir para ele, rolando os olhos.

- Só me atrapalha, Naruto. - reclamei fechando a bolsa.

Naruto sorriu sem graça.

- Eu não podia deixar você partir sem ao menos te ver, Sakura-chan. - murmurou, me puxando para um abraço.

- Então a Shishou te contou? - perguntei me afastando de seus braços calorosos.

- Sim. - ele se sentou na cama, agora mostrando seu sorriso triste. - Briguei com ela pelo que aconteceu e só consegui uma garrafada na cabeça.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Ela te bateu com uma garrafa?

- De sakê. - afirmou.

Soltei uma risada.

- Inacreditável.

Dei mais uma olhada no quarto.

- Ja estou indo, Naruto.

- Não vai levar nosso retrato? - perguntou, me mostrando nossa foto.

Realmete considerei em levar aquele retrato. Pensei até em rasgar a parte de Sasuke Uchiha, mas Naruto estava tão...

Peguei os objeto das mãos dele e ele me deu o maior sorriso do dia.

- Sayonara, Sakura-chan. - me deu um beijo na bochecha e desapareceu pela janela.

- Sayonara...

Pulei a janela tambem e aterrisei sem um único barulho no chão.

O Sol se punha tão silenciosa e rapidamente quanto eu andava para a entrada da Vila.

Eu sentiria falta do baka do Naruto, aquele ero do Kakashi coom seu livrinho pornografico e até do insensível Sai e o misterioso Yamato. Da Shishou tambem, mas só mais tarde. A raiva que eu estava sentindo dela no momento superava qualquer outro sentimento.

Na verdade, eu estava tão cega que nem percebi quando a floresta desapareceu e comecei a pisar na areia quente do deserto. Ja era de noite e a lua iluminava toda a extensão de areia.

Atravessei as fronteiras num piscar de olhos e já avistava os portões de entrada de Suna, com guardas apontando suas lanças para mim.

Levantei as mãos, em sinal de resistencia, e mesmo assim os guardas me alcançaram com semblantes sérios e parecendo nada amigáveis.

- O que quer em Suna, kunoichi? - perguntou um deles.

- Sou Haruno Sakura, e estou aqui por ordem do Kazekage-sama.

Não era verdade, mas somente uma meia mentira. Sorri internamente. Seria muito estranho a partir dali. Ser tratada mais respeitosamente, não somente por minhas habilidades, mas por ser esposa do Kazekage. E mais estranho ainda seria dividir uma casa com Gaara-sama.

Ja era ruim o suficiente e esses guardas não estao ajudando em nada.

Um outro cutucou minhas costas com a lança.

- O Kazekage não tem nenhuma visita.

- Creio que não – assenti séria, embora risse por dentro e não soubesse o por que.

Será que é por que os dois guardinhas não notaram a presença atras de si?

- Então é melhor que você-Kazekage-sama! - o guarda se cortou, começando a suar frio, mandando longe sua pose de durão.

O ruivo, líder de Sunagakure, não se direcionou a eles. Vestia as mesmas roupas de quando esteve em Konoha e o mesmo olhar impassível.

- Ikuso, Haruno. - assenti e dei um tchauzinho aos guardas atônicos antes de seguir o Kazekage-sama.

~x~

Yo **Minna!**

Mais um cap, pra vocês, leitores fofos!

Agradeço as Reviews do segundo cap e fico muito feliz que estejam acompanhando novamente!

Agradecimentos especiais para **YukiYuri, Strikis e Bianca Ingrid.**

**Para Bianca**: Estou repostando, mas a respeito do clã da Sakura, sim, inventei sim. Na verdade, nem sei se isso aparece no Anime então não procure! Tirei tudo da internet mesmo, procurando nomes japoneses para a tradução do poder do Clã que eu queria colocar nela. Tecnica das Trevas – sei sei, viajei XD – gan (de tecnica) e Makaitsu (de Trevas) Makaitsugan! Totalmente inventado.

Lembrando que Reviews não custam nada e fazem uma autora baka feliz!

Até a próxima Minna.


	4. Chapter 4

Omaeo Minna!

Mais um post de Recuperando o Amor para vocês!

(lembrando que: Naruto e Friends (?) não me pertencem e bla bla bla que vocês já sabem...)

Vamos ao que interessa:

~x~

Recuperando o Amor

Capitulo 4

Como previ, caminhamos em silencio em Suna. Haviam poucas pessoas andando nas ruas e, na maior parte do tempo, elas nos ignoravam ou somente nos davam passagem para caminhar em paz. Eu andava atrás dele e estava absorta nos meus pensamentos ridículos que envolviam dormir na mesma cama – ou não – que o Kazekage, que não percebi quando ele parou e acabei trombando nele.

Acho que já posso me matar de vergonha, Kami.

- Gomenasai, Kazeka... - ele me cortou, olhando por sobre o ombro e parecendo não se importar com a pequena colisão.

- Você vai dormir no meu quarto. - era o que eu temia. - Mas hoje eu tenho que permanecer no escritório, assuntos pendentes. - juro que quase suspirei aliviada, mas somente assenti, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. Não acho que eu esteja pronta para esse avanço. - Essa é minha casa.

Apontou para a casa a nossa frente. Ela se estendia maior que as outras, com mais grandeza e poder.

Tinha um ligeiro formato triangular e janelas por quase todos os lados. A única porta tinha o dobro do meu tamanho e era com entrada dupla.

- Meus irmão já devem estar dormindo, não faça barulho. - avisou frio. Algo me diz que ele se sente super protetor com relação a Temari e Kankurou.

Ignorei a quase ameaça e lhe dei um sorriso.

- Então até amanha, Kazekage-sama. - e deixando-o para trás, abri as portas duplas em silencio e as fechei rapidamente.

Analizei a sala: Dois sofás gigantenormes virados para uma Tv (acho que eles tinha Tv, né? Ja que em um dos filmes de Naruto eles assistiam um cinema!) em cima de um móvel que ocupava sozinho uma parede inteira. Um tapete por cima dos pizos cinza-escuros que terminavam em uma porta, provavelmente a cozinha, e em uma escada espiral. O lustre de cristal em forma de losango pendendo a quase tres metros do chão era o que mais me chamava a atenção.

Indo para a cozinha, encontrei uma mesa maior que a que o Conselho de Konoha usava para reuniões. Era retangular e de marmore cor creme. A pia parecia feita do mesmo material e cor com armarios de madeira decorando sua superior e uma geladeira branca ao lado desses.

Deixando a cozinha para tras, subi os degraus da escada que davam em um corredor estreito com luzes apagadas.

Assim que meus olhos se acostumaram com a pouca claridade somente da lua, vinda de uma janela na parede de um dos lados do corredor, encontrei quatro portas dispostas exatamente uma na frente das outras e uma única porta sozinha no término do corredor.

Fiquei parada lá, somente olhando as portas.

Qual dessas, diabos, era a do quarto de Gaara?

Me concentrei.

O chackra de Kankurou vinha do primeiro quarto a esquerda e o de Temari na frente deste.

Minhas opções eram os dois últimos.

Olhando primeiro a porta de direita percebi que era um banheiro.

Maior que o meu quarto.

Fechei a porta com um gritinho de animação preso na garganta e me virei para a porta da esquerda.

Deinitivamente era o quarto do Kazekage. Ah, fala sério, ou o Kazekage gostava de um suruba (epa) ou ele realmente gostava de espaço, por que aquela cama parecia maior que o meu banheiro – que, para mim, era o maior comodo da minha casa.

Um armário de madeira refinada preta que tocava o teto e duas comodas, ao lado da bigcama – ou kingsize (como preferirem). Uma porta de suíte, com banheiro no mesmo estilo do anterior, só que com cores mais escuras. Duas comodas com poucos pertences - somente um porta retrato com a foto dos irmão e um abajur - ao lado da cama coberta com um edredon vinho. A maior janela da casa se encontrava ao lado da cama, em forma retangular de madeira maciça marrom escura e sem grade alguma.

Suspirei enquanto ajeitava minha mochila nas costas. Eu tinha que arrumar minhas coisas e não sabia onde colocá-las.

Aquela ia ser uma longa noite.

~x~

Yo Minna!

Muito obrigada pelas Reviews.

Gostaria de pedir um favor a vocês: Alguem gostaria de betar minha fic? Meu lap é Linux (SHAME ON ME) ((Ultima versão ok? u.u)) e alguns erros aqui ele não corrige... Então alguém se habilita a esta missão quase impossível?

Agredecidissima, Minna.

**CamilaSF: **Agradeço que esteja acompanhando e sinto muito que esse cap tenha saído tao curtinho e com nada demais, mas eu realmente queria detalhar a "casa" de Gaara. Afinal, Sakura tem que se sentir em casa em meio a esse todo desconforto, ne?

**Shi**: Que bom que acha isso. Sério, muito emocionada aqui Ç.Ç *chora* Ja ne

Reviews não matam, tá? E deixam essa autora baka feliz.

Beijinhos de açúcar e até o proximo cap.

Ja Ne ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Minna! Estou reescrevendo os caps de RoA e aqui vai mais um post...

N/A: Disclaimer – Naruto e Firends (?) não me pertencem, caso contrário Sasuke já estaria morto, Akatsuki seria um grupo de dança famoso e perseguido e Icha Icha Paradise seria um disfarçado guia de como conquistar garotas lésbicas...

**Recuperando o Amor**

**Capitulo 5**

Acordei com os poucos raios de Sol que invadiram o quarto e me aconcheguei mais em volta do edredom vinho.

Piscando, levantei-me, abandonando a sensação de conforto e quentura, e soltei um enorme bocejo.

Dormi que nem uma criança ontem a noite e nada atrapalhou meu sono.

E quando eu digo nada quero dizer que o Kazekage nao dormiu na mesma cama que eu.

Não havia nada nem ninguém ao meu lado na cama e fiquei feliz a parte por isso.

É claro, eu deveria me acostumar com a ideia de ter que dividir uma cama com o Kazekage, mas quanto mais eu adiasse isso, melhor seria para eu me preparar.

Olhando em volta, me dirigi ao banheiro.

~x~

Desci as escadas giratórias em total silencio, absorta nos próprios pensamentos.

Assim que adentrei na cozinha, a irmã de Gaara, Temari, me olhou com uma interrogação no olhar.

- Ano. - a loira franziu as sobrancelhas, dúvida tomando conta de sua expressão. - O que está fazendo aqui, Haruno-san?

Sorri, pensando em como eu poderia explicar. Será que o Kazekage nada tinha dito a ela?

- Aah...bem... - fui interrompida pelo barulho da torradeira ao lado de Temari.

- Quer? - ofereceu e eu neguei com a cabeça. - Se está procurando o Gaara, ele saiu ontem de manha e não voltou até hoje... Estou começando a ficar preocupada. - comeu um pedaço do pão. - Acho que vou mandar um esquadrão ninja atrás dele agora mesmo.

- Não é necessário, Temari-sama. - avisei sorrindo. - O Kazekage-sama estava em Konohagakure ontem de manha.

- Sério? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Como é que você...?

Ela foi interrompida por um bater de portas e Gaara entrou na cozinha.

- Ohayou, Gaara. - cumprimentou Temari me dando um olhar significativo.

- Hn. - disse enquanto pegava uma xícara e se servia com chá.

- Ohayou, Kazekage-sama. - sorri amigavelmente

- Ohayou.

Temari se engasgou com o pão e até eu fiquei levemente surpresa por ele ter correspondido o meu bom-dia.

- Ano ne, Gaara. Onde estava ontem? - Temari-san perguntou, se recompondo.

- Trabalhando. - ele se sentou a mesa e eu e Temari o acompanhamos.

- Ah. - Temari se virou para mim – Haruno-san está aqui.

- Hn. - ele não olhou ninguém, só tirou um papel amassado do bolso e passou a lê-lo em silencio.

Ok, eu não acredito que vou ter que passar o resto da minha vida com um monossílabo ruivo.

Tudo bem que ele era um monossílabo bonito, mas isso não quer dizer que...

Ah! Melhor parar de ter pensamentos desse tipo!

- Ela estava justamente me contando o que esta fazendo aqui, né Haruno-san? - Temari sorriu se voltando para mim e até Gaara deixou seu papel de lado para me observar com aquele olhos verdes calculistas.

Assim que abri a boca para falar um novo som de portas me fez parar. Kankurou-sama entrou na cozinha com um sorriso iluminado.

- Yo, família feliz! - disse, se dirigindo a geladeira e procurando algo nessa.

- Ohayou, Kankurou-kun! - ao cumprimento de Temari Kankurou tirou uma caixa de leite da geladeira e passou a tomar no bico.

- Hn.

- Ohayou, Kankurou-sama.

Seus olhos passaram pela mesa, procurando a dona da nova voz e assim que me viu, cuspiu metade do liquido branco, estupefato. Me controlei para não rir.

- Sakura! - ele largou o leite na pia e veio me abraçar. - O que, diabos, esta fazendo aqui, rosinha?

Sorri sem graça. De onde ele havia tirado tanta intimidade assim comigo?

- Ah, bem...

- A Haruno-san é minha** esposa**. - Gaara disse, cortando a introdução dos acontecimentos recentes que eu ia dar.

Silencio.

E...

Silencio.

Kankurou gargalhou.

- Muito boa, Gaara. Então, Sakura...

- É verdade, Kankurou-sama. - sorri, tentando amenizar a situação, evitando olhar Gaara e Temari com os olhos arregalados. - Eu vou me casar com o Kazekage-sama.

- Daqui a três meses. - remendou o ruivo.

Tudo bem, **dessa **eu não sabia.

~x~

Yo Minna!

Primeiro: muito obrigada pelas Reviews!

Preciso dizer que esse capitulo só saiu graças a minha beta.

Por favor, então, salva de palmas para **CAMILASF** que esta me ajudando nessa fic. Ela é a beta de RoA, trabalho dificilimo hehe ^^. Obrigada pela help, Camila.  
**Isabela**: Concordo com você! Deveria existir tantas fics GaaSaku quanto SasuSaku u.u. Quanto aos pensamentos de Sakura, tentei fazer ela como uma kunoichi com honra, passando por tudo isso calada, mas com direito a se sentir ultrajada pela falta de escolhas. Coitada  
**YukiYuri:** Como pode perceber, eles acabaram não dividindo a cama, mas esta noite *pensamentos malignos* (apanha)... Será realmente engraçado!  
Reviews não matam, né? E deixam essa autora baka feliz.  
Beijinhos de açúcar.

Ja ne, Minna.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo Minna! Estou reescrevendo os caps de RoA e aqui vai mais um post...

N/A: Disclaimer – Naruto e Firends (?) não me pertencem, caso contrário Sasuke já estaria morto, Akatsuki seria um grupo de dança famoso e perseguido e Icha Icha Paradise seria um disfarçado guia de como conquistar garotas lésbicas...

**Recuperando o Amor**

**Capitulo 6**

Levei um tempo para engolir que faltavam apenas 3 meses para eu me casar. Com o Kazekage de Suna.

Levei mais tempo ainda para perceber que depois do "diálogo em família" Gaara não parara de me olhar.

- Oe, Haruno-san? - Temari chamou, enquanto assistíamos TV – pelo menos ela assistia – na sala. Só eu e ela. Kankurou voltara para cuidar do portão e Gaara fora ao Conselho, resolver problemas do casamento.

Temari balançava algo na minha frente.

Uma carta.

- Huh?

- Uma carta para ti. - explicou deixando o pequeno envelope branco no meu colo e voltando a se sentar. - É de Kato. - respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse normal alguém receber uma carta da Vila do Som, e eu franzi o cenho para o cartãozinho branco.

Abri o lacre de uma rosa vermelha e comecei a ler o conteúdo em silencio.

_Sakura..._

_Simplesmente não entendo como não destruiu o prédio da Hokage! Eu comecei a jogar tudo pelos ares quando descobri que ia me casar forçada com uma pessoa que não amo! E a pessoa de quem eu realmente gosto jogou na minha cara que eu deveria ir simplesmente embora com o cara por questão de honra!_

_E perguntei pra ele o que ele achava. Sabe o que o infeliz me disse?Que uma kunoichi devia cumprir com os seus deveres o obedecer o seu Hokage! Da pra acreditar nisso? Ele jogou isso tudo na minha cara olhando paras a nuvens e quando disse que ele era muito insensível ele falou que mulheres eram problemáticas!_

_Aguarde-me Shikamaru..._

_Mas e você? Soube que você pode escolher um dos dois Kages e ficou com o Sabaku. Melhor para você não ter que aturar o grosso do Sasuke! Ele deve te tratar como a verdadeira e forte kunoichi que você é, se não eu vou até Suna dar um chute na bunda dele._

Dei uma risada imaginando Ino chutando o Kazekage e Temari me olhou com uma interrogação antes de voltar seu olhar para a TV e trocar de canal.

_Bom, só queria reclamar com você mesmo, espero que passe bem!_

_Até qualquer dia aí,_

_Yamanaka Ino._

Sorri quando terminei de ler. Claro que eu sentia muito por Ino ficar com Sasuke, que, de acordo com Ino, era frio e insensível, mas ter notícias dela me traziam lembranças boas.

Subi as escadas e me dirigi ao quarto de Gaara – nosso quarto – e quase sofri um infarto quando abri a porta e vi uma figura deitada na cama.

Figura essa que era Gaara – que deveria estar no Conselho.

Figura essa que estava só de calça – preta e de amarrar, mas pouco prestei atenção nisso.

Figura essa o qual eu não conseguia parar de olhar os músculos trabalhados do abdômen.

Ah. Meu. Kami.

Ele direcionou seus olhos verdes para mim e eu tive que controlar meus batimentos cardíacos antes que me coração pulasse para fora do corpo.

Tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha.

- A-ah, eu sinto muito, não queria atrapalhar... - gaguejei, dando passos incertos para trás.

- Não atrapalhou. - murmurou com a voz rouca, tornando a olhar a janela – que estava observando antes de eu entrar no quarto.

- Ok... - eu disse no mesmo tom e corri para guardar a carta em uma das gavetas a qual eu tinha arrumado minhas roupas.

Com um suspiro, virei-me para sair do quarto.

- Espere.

Congelei.

- Hai?

Ele demorou uns segundos para responder e eu voltei-me para olhá-lo.

- Você vai trabalhar no hospital a partir de amanha, com folgas no sábado e domingo. - disse sem me olhar.

Senti-me um pouco aliviada por estar fazendo um trabalho do qual eu entendia.

- Certo... - Gaara se sentou e me olhou por um longo momento.

- Vamos sair.

- Ah...! Onde, Kazekage-sama? - corei. Muitas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, menos a resposta que ele deu.

- Comprar... O seu anel.

**Eu nãos sabia se respirava ou se chorava.**

N/B (Nota da beta) : Eu ri imaginando Ino chutando o Gaara,como também imaginei o gaara só de calça preta,aquele abdômen todo trabalhado... :3 Uii já prevejo sangramentos nasais meninas.

N/A:Yo Minna!

Primeiro: muito obrigada pelas Reviews!

Preciso dizer que esse outro capitulo só saiu tambem graças a minha beta, CamilaSF

**Isabela**: CAMILA AGRADECE! Agora, Gaara realmente se incomodou com o irmão tocando em algo que é "seu", sabe? Ah, ta todo mundo louco para ver quando eles vão dormir juntos, mas como eu sou má *apanha* só no cap 7 de RoA que eu vou escrever eles dormindo juntos.  
**YukiYuri:** Sinto muito, mas tenho que dar certo suspense hehehe... Quanto a Sakura encontrar ele só de toalhinha *risada maléfica* claro que nao vai faltar na fic!

**Donna trash: **Justamente por falta de fics assim que eu escrevi essa estória... Tambem adoro esse ruivo lindo do mal!

Reviews não matam, né? E deixam essa autora baka feliz.  
Beijinhos de açúcar.

Ja ne, Minna.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo Minna!

Bastante tempo heein?

Antes que me matem, aqui vai o cap:

RoA:

Cap 7

Respirar parecia uma boa ideia.

Han? O que?

Quase tranquei minha respiração de novo quando ele se levantou sem tirar os olhos de mim e passou a colocar a camiseta, tampando a minha bela visão do seu corpo.

Kami, eu tinha que parar de imaginar certas coisas. REALMENTE.

- Vamos. - murmurou saindo do quarto e sem me deixar tempo para pensar em dizer algo.

Dando de ombros e prometendo a mim mesma de que arranjaria mais autocontrole para que da próxima vez não ficasse tentada a agarrar o Kazekage de Suna, o segui.

Eu só podia observar suas costas enquanto desciamos a escada. Passamos por Temari e ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Dei-lhe um sorriso de desculpas e indiquei o meu anular. Temari se engasgou com a própria saliva e Gaara-sama lhe deu um olhar sem expressão antes de sair porta afora comigo ao seu encalço.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer quanto a essa situação.

Assim que adentramos as ruas apuradas de gente, um burburinho começou e vários dedos foram mirados para mim.

Meu Kami, me de forças.

Cheguei até a escutar coisas cortadas como "... Kunoichi da folha... Kazekage?... O que ela tem demais...?" e até "Será que estão juntos...?"

Não gostei de nenhum eles.

Gaara-sama entrou em uma joalheria e varias pessoas exclamaram artudidas e me controlei para não ser uma delas.

Ainda não havia caido a ficha de que o Kazekage iria comprar um anel de noivado para mim.

Entrei atras dele, ficando muito desconfotável com a cena.

A loja era de tamanho médio e vidros espalhados por toda sua extensão estava cheio de alianças, colares e todos os tipos de joias.

Me recusei a olhar os preços.

Um senhor de meia idade com aparencia gentil e um sorriso amistoso no rosto apareceu por detrás de um balcão e fez uma reverencia.

- O que posso fazer pelo Kazekage-sama e essa bela kunoichi da folha?

Sorri-lhe de volta.

- Vim comprar um anel para minha esposa.

Congelei ao mesmo tempo que o senhor.

Será que ele seria tão direto assim o tempo todo?

- Ah-ah... Ah, claro, vou trazer algumas... Algumas opções para vocês. Um minuto – gaguejou o senhor, sumindo pelo balcão de onde veio.

Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa para o Kazekage, só não sabia por onde começar. Ah, como eu queria que Naruto estivesse ali. Ele tornaria aquilo mais suportável. Mais... Narutado

E facil.

- Ah, Kazekage-sama, eu...

- Gaara. - interrompeu-me abruptamente, sem me olhar. - Me chame somente de Gaara.

É um começo! Pequeno, mas mesmo assim...

- Gaara... -Sama – continuei me corrigindo, mas mesmo assim usando o sama. - Eu gostaria de...

- Aqui, podem dar uma olhada. - o senhor voltou com tres caixas de anel e eu sabia que a tarde não ia terminar tão cedo.

~x~

Fiquei observando minha nova aliança.

Era simples, mas parecia perfeita para mim. Havia tres esmeraldas pequenininhas seguindo o adorno da prata circular. Nada demais, mas muito importante para mim.

E não só por que isso significaria mostrar as vilas que eu estava com o Kazekage, mas porque havia sido dada de bom grado por Gaara-sama. Por vontade dele.

E aquilo me deixava, por mais que minimamente, feliz.

Enquanto caminhavamos em silencio de volta para a casa dele, passei a olhar a lua.

É claro que eu não conseguia entender aquele ruivo de modo algum, o que tornavam as coisas mais dificeis. E ele ainda nem sequer falava direito.

Balancei a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos e olhei Gaara. Ele andava a frente e eu corri para ficar do seu lado.

- Gaara-sama. - chamei.

- Hn. - ele não me olhou.

- Eu queria agradecer...

- Não é necessário. - ele me cortou outra vez

Comecei a me irritar com aquilo.

- É sim. - continuei. - Obrigada por isso. O que você fez foi muito importante para mim. Eu... - me interrompi e, antes que pudesse parar para pensar melhor, joguei meus braços ao redor dele e plantei um beijo na sua bochecha, fazendo-o parar de andar.

No momento seguinte senti meu rosto esquentar, mas o que Gaara fez a seguir me deixou sem fala.

Ele me abraçou por uma fração de segundo e então me afastou não tao delicadamente.

Ouch, quase tropecei nos meus próprios pes.

Ele me deu mais uma olhada e voltou a fazer seu caminho.

Olhei-o sem entender, mas voltei a segui-lo.

Eu agradeço mentalmente que somente algumas pessoas circulavam agora, que o comercio já esteja fechando e que é muito escuro para qualquer um ver que aquele movimento rude me afetou.

É, ele pareceu que ia retribuir meu gesto, mas depois me empurrou como se eu o queimasse.

A vida é maravilhosa.

Chegamos em casa e ele subiu ao quarto sem dizer uma palavra, mas acho que já esperava isso do Kazekage.

Temari estava na cozinha conversando com Kankurou.

Eles mal notaram minha presença, mas assim que me sentei com eles, Kankurou capturou meu anel e arregalou os olhos.

- Gaara comprou isso para você?

- Foi. - tombei com a cabeça e suspirei.

- É lindo. - Temari comentou pegando minha mão e contemplando minha aliança.

- É sim. - dei-lhe um sorriso pouco convincente. - Bom, se me derem licença, vou tomar banho...

Levantei-me da mesa e fui direto ao quarto de Gaara-sama.

A porta estava fechada e eu bati.

Nada.

Abri a porta e entrei.

- Gaara-sama? - chamei. O quarto estava vazio, mas a porta do banheiro estava fechada e o barulho abafado do chuveiro ligado me fez soltar um suspiro. - Oba. - comemorei sem animação e peguei uma roupa para vestir depois do banho.

Gaara demorou cerca de dois minutos para sair do banho.

Só que quando ele saiu...

Juro que tive um ataque cardíaco. Dos grandes.

Gaara estava só com uma toalha em volta de bem... Hã... _Partes._

E mais nada. O peitoral dele ainda estava molhado e observei atentamente uma gotinha escorrer pelo seu abdomem trabalhado e sumir na toalha.

Ah, _como eu queria ser a gotinha!_

Voltei a olhar seus olhos e corei quando percebi que ele me pegou analizando-o.

Aa.

Pensei ter visto a sombra de um sorriso se formando em seu rosto, mas isso era impossível. Juntei minhas coisas o mais rapído possível e entrei no banheiro, trancando a porta logo em seguida. [N/A: leitoras malucas de RoA deixariam a porta aberta u.u]

Kami, eu tinha que parar de pensar em como Gaara era... Err, por falta de expressão melhor... Gostoso.

Sério, isso tinha que acabar. Não fazia nem 10 minutos que ele quase me derrubara no chão só com um empurrãzinho.

Falando nisso, decidi que estou brava com ele.

Passei o banho todo pensando nele que quase cochilei, mas quando afundei na banheira e me engasguei – fala sério, eu poderia me matar sem querer – percebi que já haviam se passado quase 15 minutos desde que eu entrara no banheiro.

Não sei se Gaara se importaria, mas... Ah, que se dane! Eu tenho que dar prejuízo mesmo.

Sai do banheiro vestida com um short preto e uma regata vermelha [N/A: Nada muito diferente da roupa normal dela, tá gente?].

Gaara já estava na cama de casal absurdamente enorme dele, de costas para mim e observando Suna pela janela aberta.

Não sei se já te disseram, mas o deserto a noite é muito frio.

Então quando sai da sauna que virou a suite, levei um choque térmico que arrepiou todos os pelinhos do meu corpo.

Eu tenho quase certeza de que Gaara não vai fechar a maldita janela, e eu não vou falar absolutamente nada.

Meu estomago começou a se revirar de ansiedade quanto mais eu me aproximava da cama Kingsize.

O ruivo me olhou por meros segundos e voltou a observar Suna.

As luzes já estavam apagadas e só a luz da lua iluminava minimamente o quarto.

Com um suspiro imprceptivel, levantei o cobertor e me deitei ao seu lado. A essa altura minha barriga já tinha virado um ninho de borboletas e minha face devia estar da cor de um tomate.

Como a cama era grande, consegui um espaço de 30 centimetros de distancia dele.

Pensei que ele iria ficar observando Suna para sempre, mas ele se virou – deixou a janela aberta, o maldito – e ficou me encarando. Eu realmente não tinha para onde olhar e fechei os olhos, puxando o cobertor até o queixo para proteger-me do frio.

- Você esta com frio? - sua voz fria e rouca me surpreendeu e acabou com minha fachada dos olhos semicerrados.

Assenti lentamente e Gaara se levantou para fechar a janela.

Eu poderia arregalar os olhos. Provavelmente estragaria o momento.

- Arigatou, Gaara-sama – sussurrei. Assim que ele fechou a janela o quarto ficou escuro. Quando o peso da cama se afundou e o ruivo se deitou ao meu lado, eu sabia que ele estava mais próximo que antes.

Principalmente depois que percebi que nossas respirações se mesclavam.

Eu me acomodei melhor na cama e acabei enroscando minha perna na dele.

Não fiz nenhum movimento de que iria tirá-la dali – talvez por insolencia ou algo do tipo – e ele tambem não.

A única coisa que eu pude raciocinar direito antes de cair no sono foi que Gaara podia ser frio na alma, mas o corpo era bem quente.

~x~

Omae, Minna!

Primeiramente eu queria pedir sinceras desculpas pela demora, mas a minha vida é um caos total. Outras desculpas para minha beta CamilaSF. Ela tem que me aturar meus erros e ainda tem que aguentar minha ansiedade, mas se eu mandasse isso para ela só postaria depois de amanha e eu não agueeeeentei.

Isabela: Esse aqui não veio tao rapido! Eu planejo um final feliz para a Ino, mas antes ela vai ter que passar por muita coisa, pricipalmente se ela quer ficar do lado de quem ela ama. O Sasuke realmente esta do lado Dark, por enquanto. Shikamaru reprime os seus sentimentos, mas logo isso tudo vai estravasar... Sinto que esse capitulo não tenha sido tao engraçado, mas prometo – quase isso – que no próximo vai ser mais engraçado.

YukiYuri: Quem não quer? Um ruivinho desses do lado, huuuuuuuuum. Quanto a ideia da loja de roupa intima, eu adorei \o/! Estou tentando ao maximo agradar os leitores, masmo seguindo a historia antiga que eu tinha feito de RoA.

Donna Moore: Obrigada, sério, você não sabe como comentários assim me deixam feliz. Encontrar Gaara seminu no quarto deve ter sido... Impactante! Espero que tenha gostado, e desculpe por pequenas eventualidadesa como o tempo, mas é semana de prova e pretendo postar RoA a cada qiunzena D: De qualquer jeito mais um obrigada por estar acompanhando e até o cap 8.

Sayonara Minna!


End file.
